Optical images that create two-dimensional and/or three-dimensional effects may typically be printed using lenticular lens techniques or holographic techniques. As these different techniques have come to be used more and more, a need has arisen in the printing industry for the capability of generating such images quickly and at low cost and of integrating them into ink printing machinery so that they can easily be incorporated in printed materials such as labels, packaging, security printouts, and/or other printed materials. As it presently stands, these techniques generally involve long production waiting times and limited to specialized companies such as holographic companies.
Indeed, to date, the implementation of optical images that create two-dimensional and/or three-dimensional effects within printing applications has generally been costly and time-consuming. In the case of holograms, these may be produced by holographic companies that have very expensive equipment. The process may be slow and costly. Contemporary hologram technology may require companies that have an optical laboratory in which the hologram is made on a photoresist plate. The optical laboratory may include laser equipment, anti-vibration tables, other specialized equipment, and trained personnel. Once a hologram is initially made, it may be called a master, but it may not be used for large-scale production. As such, the company may also need an electroforming laboratory, where the photoresist master is introduced into a bath of nickel sulfamate for the purpose of cultivating a nickel copy on the surface of the photoresist. Once the nickel is of sufficient thickness, it may be separated from the photoresist copy in order to create a negative copy of the original image. It is from this nickel that the laboratory may cultivate a series of copies that may later be called nickel shims and may be used to engrave the image on a variety of supporting materials.
Next, in order to engrave the image, it may be necessary to have special equipment. Depending on the final product, there may be additional equipment for different applications. These processes often take several days and are processes that are completely distinct from ink printing. For the purpose of using these optical structures, the printers customarily rely on specialized companies (e.g., holographic companies) that generate the required images according to their needs. In addition to the investment of additional time needed to interface with those specialized companies, printers may be required to invest in equipment that enables the printer to transfer the optical structures onto their printed products.